


Cats and Agents

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Wash has a secret and Tucker really wants to know what it is.





	Cats and Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Things I want to write: Grimmons, longer fics, storyline  
> Things I write: Blue Team, short oneshots, dialogue  
> This was kind of based on/inspired by [bluevsblue's](https://bluevsblue.tumblr.com/)  
> [picture](https://bluevsblue.tumblr.com/post/168027872644/finerafin-i-hope-9-cats-are-enough-the-picture)  
> This is unbeta'd and as always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me  
> Also kind of a sequel to [Nugget](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13123785)

"Where are you going?"

Wash spun around and looked at Tucker who casually leaned in the doorway.

"I'm going jogging?"

"Right. Again. You came back from a jog with Carolina 20 minutes ago."

"Uhm ... I'm going grocery shopping ... yeah ... bye, Tucker."

Wash hurriedly grabbed his jacket and left. Tucker shook his head and sighed. They had been staying in New Armonia for a few weeks now and Wash had been acting strange ever since. He came up with flimsier excuses every time and Tucker decided that he finally wanted to know what Wash was doing the whole time.

He turned around and walked into the living room where Grif and Simmons were.

Grif took one look at Tucker and groaned. "Oh my god, you're going to make me do work."

"I need your help." Tucker completely ignored him. "I want to know why Wash always leaves and doesn't tell us where he goes!"

"Have you tried to ask him?" Simmons didn't look up from the book he was currently reading.

"Of course I have! But he always makes excuses. Today he told me he was going grocery shopping."

"But I did that yesterday!" Simmons sounded offended.

"I know!"

"Ugh, let's get that over with, I want to nap. Do you have a plan yet?" Grif asked and sat up.

Tucker grinned. "Yes, indeed I have. Listen ..."

 

* * *

 

 

"This ... could work," Simmons said.

"Yeah, I don't know. Sounds like a lot of activity. Too much if you ask me. Why aren't you just following him?" Grif asked.

"'Cause that would be boring."

Grif just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in or not?" Tucker shot back impatiently.

"Will you let me take a nap?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we're in."

"Good. Mission: Find out where Wash is always going begins."

"Dude, seriously, you need a better name."

 

* * *

 

 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm ... going jogging?"

"Sweet, I'll come along!"

"What? You voluntarily want to go jogging?"

"Who's going jogging?" Simmons entered the kitchen.

"We are," Tucker replied with a grin.

"Can I come, too?"

"Sure!"

"I don't think-"

"Did I hear the word jogging?"

"Hi, Carolina ..." Wash sounded defeated.

"Yes, Wash, Simmons and I are going jogging!"

"I'll come with you!"

"Did I hear the word jogging?"

"Grif! Please don't tell me you want to come along, too!" Wash sounded shocked.

"Nah, I just want you to stop using that word. It gets annoying."

Wash sighed . "Alright."

 

* * *

 

 

"Sooo ... where's your secret jogging route?" Tucker panted, as he tried to keep up with Wash. He had set a brisk pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wash replied.

"Oh come on! There is a reason why you always leave without telling us where you're going!"

"Wh- Is that the reason why you're doing this?"

"I'm dedicated."

"And you dragged Simmons in?!"

"Well, I didn't want to suffer alone. So. What's your secret?"

"I surely won't tell you."

"You have to - I can't be doing all this for nothing!"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll go back then."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You said you wanted to do this, so you're going to do this," Wash said grinning.

"Asshole," Tucker groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

"I told you this wouldn't work." Grif offered Tucker a cigarette.

"Yeah," Tucker muttered and lit it. "So what was that about following him ... ?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are we following Washingtub?"

"Caboose, you need to be silent!" Tucker hissed and pushed Caboose in a store. He had been following Wash for half an hour now and Caboose had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Now Tucker had to make sure he didn't blow his cover.

"Okay. I can be very quiet. Where are we going? Oh, oh, is it a surprise for me?" He kept talking while they snuck through the city.

"Caboose!" Tucker eventually snapped at him.

"Psst, Tucker, you need to be quiet. You will ruin the surprise," Caboose whispered.

Tucker sighed.  "Right."

 

* * *

 

 

"Look, Tucker, he went in that house!"

"I know, Caboose, I'm right beside you," Tucker gave back and went to inspect the house closer. The sign over the door caught his attention.

"An animal shelter?"

"Oh, do you think they have ponies?" Caboose asked excitedly and clasped his hands together.

"No, I don't think so ... but I know exactly _what_ they have. Come on, Caboose, let's go inside."

 

* * *

 

 

"I knew you had a secret!"

"Tucker!" Startled Wash looked up from where he sat at the floor with nine cats surrounding him. "What are you doing here?!"

"We followed you. I wanted to know what your big secret was!"

Wash huffed. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I'm also very nosy," Tucker shrugged grinning. "So why didn't you tell us?"

They were interrupted by Caboose. "Oooh, Tucker, they have ponies!"

 

* * *

 

 

"This is the exact reason why I didn't tell you," Wash said a while later and pointed to Caboose who held three cats in his arms and now made his way over to them.

"Can we keep them?"

"No, Caboose", Tucker groaned. "You couldn't even take care of the bat you adopted on the island- "

"Nugget." Caboose nodded.

"and you lost it -"

"Technically, Simmons lost it," Caboose said. "That was not nice of him."

"- and besides, you have Freckles, that should be enough."

"But Tucker, they're so fluffy!" Caboose said and handed Tucker a small kitten.

"Wash, help me," Tucker pleaded, but he froze when he saw his expression. " _Oh no._ "

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe we adopted another pet," Tucker groaned from where he sat on the couch with the cat on his lap.

"Says the one who doesn't leave her alone for a minute," Wash replied with a grin.

"See I knew I would end up taking care of it!"

"But just because _you_ wanted that one."

"That didn't mean we should adopt three cats instead of one!"

"Well, do you regret it?"

"... Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
